It is well known in the prior art to download computer software to a target element in a network in order to upgrade or replace existing software or to replace faulty software. However, current software downloading models either do not adequately address software and hardware compatibility and data integrity issues, or address them in a costly manner. In the former case, software may be downloaded over a network without checking compatibility, and by relying on network protocols to ensure data integrity. These protocols, typically conducted at a packet level, provide a limited degree of assurance that no corrupted data has been transmitted.
Indeed, in some cases, network-level reliability checks are not required. This may be satisfactory in single-instance cases where the user already knows that the software to be downloaded is compatible with software and hardware at the target, and where the user does not mind resending the software if the software is corrupted during transmission.
If the software is not corrupted in the transmission process, or if any corruption that occurs is detected and corrected through the reliability checks built into the network, the software may arrive at the target in an uncorrupted state; and if it is compatible with software at the target element, then it will function properly after it has been downloaded. In other cases, however, especially where the software is to be downloaded at a multiplicity of targets, each having particular software and hardware compatibility issues, there is a need to take additional measures to ensure compatibility and data integrity.
Accordingly, an inexpensive and reliable means of installing, replacing or upgrading software at a target element over a network is needed.